


Sam Winchester oneshots

by TyrannoVox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, FTM Sam, In The Flesh AU, Mentions of Suicide, PDSS!Sam, Post-LARP and the Real Girl, Puppy eyes, Supportive Charlie, Supportive!Dean, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: A series of requested Oneshots. Everything will be inside. Though it will have some unrequested oneshots, ones that I randomly thought of and had to post.





	1. Information

Hey guys and welcome to my Sam Winchester Oneshot series that will be made completely up by requests. Make sure to read the rules below before you request!

 

1\. You can request ANY Sam Pairing- but be prepared that most of the writing will have Sam being Bottom/Sub. 

2\. AUs can be allowed- including movie/show AU(e.i. Pacific Rim, Hunger Games, ect.) Also know that if you want your oneshot to be more than one part(e.i. Part 1: the reaping, Part 2: the games begin, ect).

3\. I will only do requests that I am comfortable with, so if I don't do yours, it's not that I don't like it or think it's dumb, I just might not be comfortable writing it.

4\. If you want me to write a scene from Seasons 1-9, you can. If you want me to make a what if of a scene, you can as well. (will eventually add season 10 when I watch the whole thing and so on)

5\. YOU HAVE TO BE SPECIFIC. I won't always know what you want fully so please, make sure you put some details of not all so I know what you want.

6\. I will write and post requests in order of the first ever request to the recent. So please, BE PATIENT if there are other requests made before yours.

 

And that's about it. I will probably add more to the rules later, but for now it's fine. So, start requesting away and I will do my best!

I will also add some more to the tags and relationships once the requests starts rolling in.


	2. In the Flesh AU- N.RQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a Partially Diseased syndrome sufferer is hard, especially if you're a Winchester and going home with your brother and father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of a oneshot for the first chapter and this came up. Remember if you want a continuation of any of the oneshots that i did myself and no one requested, just ask...unless you want me to just write a full story of of a not-requested oneshot. like turning a oneshot into a story and so on. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and remember to tell me your requests and feedback down below!

Sam hated everything about himself, like his eyes, they were too pale, too white. His skin was way too pale, not tan enough. The scars on his wrist stood out way to much, giving everyone a hint on how he died. He hated all the looks he got from other sufferers and humans alike when they saw his wrist. They range from pity to disgusted. 

He was standing in front of the mirror now, skin covered in his cover-up moose with his brown contacts set over his eyes and a plad button up shirt covered his torso and faded blue jeans and boots covering his legs and feet, he didn’t feel ready to face his father and older brother. He’s scared shitless just thinking about it.

“Sam, your family is here.” He hears a doctor call. He takes a deep breath before standing up, grabbing his bag and walking over to the door that lead out in the hallway and opens it and stepping out. He sees John standing there with Dean standing beside them and all three had looked up when they heard the door opening.

“dad, Dean.” Sam swallows as he looks at each of them.

“Sammy…” He hears Dean breaths before the older began walking over and swings his arms around Sam, pulling him towards Dean. Sam wraps his own arms around Dean, enjoying the brotherly contact.

Dean pulls away so John could walk over to the two of them.

“Sam, you look…” Dean trails off.

“Good, healthy.” John supplies, but Sam still see the disappointment in John’s eyes. He knows why and accepts it. It is his fault anyhow. 

“Come on, let's get you home.” Dean grins as he wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders- even though he’s taller than him- and the family went to head home, as complete as it can be without Mary.


	3. Charlie finds out N.RQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie finds out about Sam after the battle in the Larp. Set it Gotta Be Somebody-verse.

Sam sighed as he stood in the tent, taking off his binder. God, it felt good to be out of that death trap after a full day of wearing it through battle- plus sweating in it. Damn, these kids can sure fight with swords, he must say. He went over to his clothes, not hearing the flap of the ten move. He grabbed them and turned to head back to the binder that he set on a table but froze.

 

Standing at the tent entrance was Charlie, still decked out in her LARP uniform, staring at him. More specifically, right at his chest. Shit...shit shit shit! This was not how he wanted Charlie to find out.

 

“C-Charlie..” Sam stuttered out, but Charlie just walked right up to him.

 

“Dude, how come you never told me?!” questioned the red head, making Sam blink at her. “I mean, before this whole thing, I can see why. But you saw me kissing a fairy and you still didn’t tell me?”

 

“I..I wanted to. I just….it was never the right time I guess. I wanted to try and tell you after this whole thing, but them with the LARP battle….”

 

“Okay point taken, but seriously, You can trust me on letting me know these types of things.”

 

“I promise I will.”

 

“Good.” Charlie grinned. “Now, before you and Dean leave, I’ll help you get a few new binders- maybe even some packers if you need some!”

  
What did Sam get himself into?


	4. Puppy Eyes- N.RQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can say no to the puppy eyes, especially Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little thing I wrote, nothing Special. It's a short one

The first time Gabriel encountered those pleading hazel eyes was during Mystery spot, when Sam had chased the archangel(guised as trickster) down and demanded that he bring Dean back.

 

Gabriel was dead set on no when Sam’s eyes change from angry, to pleading, his voice calmed down to a whisper, tone also pleading and those eyes started to water. Gabriel’s resolved instantly crumbled and he gave an exaggerated sigh before snapping his fingers, setting things as they were on that day.

 

It was around this time that Gabriel started to feel for the boy with the demon blood.

 

The next time Gabriel encountered Sam with those eyes was when the pagan gods decided to have Sam and Dean over as “guests”. Of course, it wasn’t puppy eyes at the surface. He can still see it in Sam’s eyes though, with less watering. It only took a look for Gabriel to make up his mind.

 

“Fine.”

 

The final time he sees them is when he’s facing off against Lucifer.

 

He had just told the brothers to get Kali out of here. He walked with the three, keeping his body between them and Lucifer. Gabriel looked over his shoulder to Dean and Kali, than to Sam. The glance lasted a few seconds but he thought he saw a pleading look in Sam’s eyes, as if to will him to follow.

 

Gabriel bought the brothers some time, giving up his life in the end. As he felt his life slipping away, his last thought was pleading hazel eyes.

 

Than nothingness.


End file.
